Trivia
Miscellaneous 2.0 Trivia * Characters from other fanime series can be found in the backgrounds multiple times during 2.0, including Amy from Future Agents, paying homage to the creator Pilot Obvious. * If one also looks carefully, characters from the animator's favorite anime, cartoons, etc. can be found as well: Rick Sanchez, Lucy from Elfen Lied, Terezi Pyrope, Dave and Dirk Strider, John Egbert, Rose Lalonde, Asuka Langley, Rei Ayanami, and Konata Izumi. * In part five with the scene of the classroom, you can see under the "vocabulary" section of the left corner of the board, that the words underneath are "Critical", "Pictures", "XAINAX", "Temar", "Film", and "Industries". On the other side of the board you can read "Study, you lazy shits!". * The song "Perfect Day" used in part five during Dom's turmoil is a tribute to the 1996 film Trainspotting. * There are a few references to Bee Movie in the film as well, including Dom saying "You like Jazz?" and Adam's entrance into Prescott's office where he says "I tried to call but... The battery." Trivia By Character Antonio Anderson * Previous director Myles Lister claims that Anderson himself was inspired by a gruffer version of the actor Ryan Reynolds. His first name was influenced from Major Antonio Silva of the Halo franchise. * In the original film Hoffman and Anderson seemed to fight more, where in 2.0 they have more deep conversations. * Nothing about a wife and son is ever mentioned in the original film. * In the original film Hoffman's infatuation with Anderson is less obvious and more platonic. * Anderson's death is more subtle in the original film, where in 2.0 it is shown to have a bigger impact on Hoffman, with much more significance and meaning as Hoffman seems to have a lot of regret for not telling Anderson how he felt. * Anderson seems very laid back and more patient toward the children in 2.0. * He was voiced by Myles Lister in the original. * While it is implied Hoffman is sexually active, it is unknown whether or not Anderson continued to be after the death of his wife. Damon Baird *Baird and Cole seem to have a falling out of their friendship in 2.0, when Baird chooses to hang out with the Chevy Brothers instead. Baird becomes aware that he has better friends after breaking up the fight with Marcus, and repairs the relationship between he and Cole. *In the original film, Baird seems to not be as good friends with the Chevy brothers as he was in 2.0. *Baird shows dislike for Morgan for the short time he is shown in the original film, where in 2.0 they are friends. However, this could be a misjudgment due to the fact Morgan had very little screen time in Gear Babies. *In 2.0 Baird expresses even more dislike to A. Carmine. *In the original film Baird was mostly comical relief. While still humorous in 2.0, he seems to be more intelligent, and more bitter. Anthony Carmine *Anthony dies in the original, where in 2.0 he lives. *He was three years old in the original, so he spoke babyish. In 2.0 he is seven, and speaks more fluently. However, he tends to talk too much and annoys people. *In the original film A. Carmine was Hoffman's favorite. *A. Carmine makes significantly less screen time in 2.0. *In the original film it isn't implied Carmine has three brothers. *Anthony is arguably one of the only characters to go under the most physical changes for the film. *Instead of hanging around Marcus and Dom in 2.0, he mostly spends time with Kim, Tai, and Michael. *In the original film A. Carmine goes with Marcus and Dom to the Sugar Shack , where in 2.0 he is strictly forbidden to go. Benjamin Carmine * Despite Benjamin not existing in the original film, it was originally planned to have him in it instead of Anthony. However the production team realized this would make very little sense, and never added him until 2.0. * Not many people notice, but Benjamin can be seen in 2.0 watching the TV when the emergency alerts begin airing. His mother is also seen afterwards. Chevy Brothers * The Chevy Brothers alone are directly influenced by the Tremor Brothers from 2006 film Smokin' Aces: ''A gang of three brothers with a nearly identical backstory down to the "''same skank mom and three deadbeat dads". Alex was meant to portray Darwin Tremor, Niko as Lester Tremor, and Elijah as Jeeves Tremor. This can also be seen as a tribute to Happy Critical Day!. * Alex is more intimidating in 2.0, due to his voice and appearance. * Where Alex seemed to always be looking for a fight in the original film, in 2.0 he usually isn't the one to antagonize the fights, as Eli does it instead. However, Alex seems to enable the fights. * Where in the original film Alex said himself that he partook in recreational drug usage, this isn't implied in 2.0. * Marcus and Alex get into a fight in 2.0 like in the original, however it never escalates to the point where anyone gets hurt as Baird intervenes. Alex also allows Marcus to get away with it and does not hold it against him later. * In 2.0, Baird stops being friends with the Chevy Brothers. * In the original film, Alex and his brothers were known to kill the Spec-Ops. In 2.0, they merely injured them to make it more realistic. * There is more backstory for Alex and his brothers. * Alex has a British accent in the original, where in 2.0 he has a Northeastern American accent. * In both films, Alex has the machetes. It is unknown how he was able to obtain them on the base, or how he smuggled them in. The most logical answer to this is that they're more than likely makeshift from tools and materials from around the base. * In the original film Alex shows little concern when Eli dies and scolds Niko to stop crying. In 2.0, he is shown to be distraught and seeks revenge for his little brother's death. * In 2.0 Niko doesn't seem to start any fights, and prefers to not have any drama in the squad. * In the original film, Eli was more relaxed where in 2.0 he antagonizes fights more. It seems Alex and Eli nearly switched roles. * In 2.0 Eli openly expresses his dislike for Anthony Carmine. * In 2.0 Niko and Eli get into more arguments. * It is unsure why Eli is put into Echo rather than age appropriate Fireteam Charlie. It is assumed it would have created a separation issue and more conflict, so he was exempt for Echo due to being close enough in age. Augustus Cole * In the original film, Cole is at first shown to have a lisp. Evidently it goes away by the middle of the movie due to the first voice actor dropping, and doesn't happen in 2.0 either. * Cole in both films is one of the most resourceful and informative children. He arguably has the most confidence and is never brought down easily. Davis * Davis was supposed to have more dialogue, including two more scenes entirely. These scenes were cut due to the vulgarity and tastelessness of his dialogue. They will be included in the deleted scenes segment later on. Adam Fenix *In the original film Marcus tells Hoffman that his parents got a divorce, which is why he never saw his dad around and remembers very little of him. This is not canon. *In the first movie Adam tells Prescott they could flood the Hollow under Jacinto, which doesn't happen until the end of Gears of War 2. Not only that, but it should have been where Adam helps Prescott deploy the Hammer of Dawn, which is the ending chosen for 2.0. *Adam makes very little appearance and importance in the original film. *In the first movie he has spiky black hair and a beard. This was due to the fact Adam's canon appearance wasn't exposed by Epic Games until after the movie was finished. Marcus Fenix *In the original film, Marcus says his parents had divorced which is not canon. This was changed to the true canon story in 2.0, where Elain dies in the Hollow doing research. *Instead of Adam finding Elain dead in the Hollow, Marcus finds her dead in their home in the original. *Marcus is shown to be more confident in the original film, where in 2.0 he is portrayed to be stoic and lonely. This is also made clear with the stark contrast between voice acting, done by the same person. *Instead of not knowing his dad, it was changed in 2.0 to the true canon story where Marcus and his father have a dysfunctional relationship. *While Marcus looks up to Cole and Hoffman somewhat in the original, he only looks up to Carlos in 2.0. *In the original Marcus builds a friendly relationship with Hoffman when discussing his father, but in 2.0 this never happens, where Marcus merely tolerates him. *Instead of defending Anthony Carmine most of the time like in the original, Marcus finds him annoying as well in the remake. *Marcus builds a stronger relationship with Baird in 2.0 rather than in the original. * Overall Marcus has much less dialogue in 2.0, but much more of an impact regardless. Avery Fordyce *Fordyce dies in the original film, merely said to have died by being "torn into shreds" by Locusts. In 2.0 it is unknown what his fate is. *In 2.0 he's given more of a backstory and more personality, but much of his planned content was cut. Victor Hoffman * Hoffman being a canon character is debatable. Canonically in 2.0, he is an android modeled after the Gears of War canon character with the same name, who does not make an appearance with the film. He shares very little with Colonel Hoffman's actual backstory, including previously dating Bernie and Margaret. Technically Victor is an original character in 2.0, ''but is more specifically described as a modified canon character. * Victor Hoffman made a debut in the original Children of War beta trailer, which ended up being used at the end of the original film. * Hoffman was supposed to have a voice actor like everyone else in the original film, but time ran short so a Text-To-Voice engine would suffice. This same TTV was used in ''2.0 mostly for comical relief and nostalgia, as Hoffman's artificial voice became popular during the original airing of Gear Babies, rendering him as one of the most favorable characters. Later development improvised a backstory on Hoffman's fake voice, there are subtle hints that reveal him to be an android. Arin Lister mentioned the possibility of Hoffman having a legitimate voice later on in the film where he himself would take on the role, but it was scrapped for preserving the run time. * Hoffman is one of the only characters to undergo major character redesign for 2.0, as well as Anthony Carmine. He also has one of the more developed back stories. * He drives a black Humvee which has a license plate labeled as "THEH0FF". An expiration sticker of the year abbreviated "77" is arguable, as there's no actual date or year shown on Sera. * Hoffman's uniform is unique compared to what the other assigned Gears wear. The uniform is actually modeled after the Nazi uniform. * Twins "run in Hoffman's family", as he states several of his relatives had twin children. An explanation for memory of family could possibly be a result of who he was modeled after, or other similar androids in captivity, where twins usually look the same. * It is also implied Hoffman may be sexually active. * Hoffman at one point mentions that he needs a cigarette, implying he's a smoker. * One of Hoffman's favorite songs is "September" by Earth, Wind & Fire. * It is unknown what Hoffman's programmed age is, but it is assumed to be close to Anderson's. It is also unknown how old he physically is. Minh Young Kim * Kim dies from Kryll in the first film. In the remake he lives. * A mistake is made in the original film, where his name was spelled "Mihn" instead of Minh. * A racist joke that was often overlooked was when Hoffman called him "Ching-Chang-Chung" in the original movie. This doesn't happen in 2.0. * In the original film it says Kim comes from China, where this isn't true as the planet they're on is Sera which is fictional, and implied to be in a completely different galaxy. * In both films Kim is one of the most quietest characters in Delta. Contrary to this, he was also the first to be defiant toward Hoffman and Anderson. Bernadette Mataki * Bernadette may or may not be an indirect replacement of Vendetta from the original film. Travis Morgan * In the original film Morgan has little screen time, where he merely describes the fight between Cole and Fordyce. * In 2.0 he is given more screen time, more personality, and more backstory. Queen Myrrah * While Myrrah makes no physical appearance in the original film, it is implied that she is the one speaking at the end of the movie before the credit roll. * Canonically Adam wouldn't have met Myrrah until four years after Elain's death, and five before Emergence Day. Due to the alternate universe timeline, it was changed to accommodate the story line. * Queen Myrrah was Arin's last female voice role before resigning his voice acting career to male voices only, due to the fact his HRT changed the pitch of his voice. Chairman Richard Prescott *In the original film Prescott was shown to be more sinister and cunning. In 2.0, he has little to no interaction with the children, and is more focused on the Army itself rather than the project. *Marcus never meets Prescott face to face in 2.0. *In the original film it seemed like Prescott was the only one who knew of Adam Fenix's whereabouts, which was not canon and obviously changed in 2.0. *Prescott stopped the fight between Alex and Marcus in the original, where instead Baird stops it in 2.0. *Prescott assigns Hoffman to Delta in the original, where in 2.0 It seems like Anderson takes care of all the assigning. *In 2.0 Prescott doesn't have visual dialogue screen time until part five where in the original he is one of the first characters to talk and be seen. *In the original Prescott and Adam flood the Hollow, which doesn't happen until Gears of War 2. This error was fixed with the true canon story in 2.0. * In Gear Babies, Anya serves a more important role to Prescott which seemed very unrealistic. This was erased for the most part in 2.0. Dom Santiago *Dom seems to worry a lot more in the original film. *In the original Gear Babies, it doesn't seem like Dom has a father figure like Marcus. Likewise inn 2.0, both of their fathers are canonically present. *Dom serves more as comical relief in 2.0. *Dom shares even more disdain toward Baird and the Chevy Brothers in 2.0. *In the original film it was implied Dom and Maria were never neighbors and that they never met. *In 2.0 Dom seems to be very attracted to girls for his age, and often worries about impressing them. *In the original film Dom seemed to get annoyed when Marcus would see Anya. However in 2.0, he wishes she and Marcus could talk more. * Dom can be seen drooling for a quick moment in the second segment of 2.0. Anya Stroud *Anya has significant less importance and screen time in 2.0 compared to the original (she isn't seen until part three), however she has a bit more backstory and relevance to her mother. Most of her content was cut for a shorter running time. *Anya's mother is never mentioned nor seen in the original film. *In 2.0, she never really answers to Prescott like in the original. *While she and Marcus still become friends in 2.0, it doesn't seem to be as strong as it was in the first film.